Idiocy
by Lucibell
Summary: SCI FI'S TIN MAN EXTENSION. The Tin Man understands, and feels he must tell DG.


His eyes welled with tears and he released her, letting their embrace fall to nothing. She didn't look back at him, so she didn't see the want in his gaze; the want to tell her what he'd not told any woman except Adora. He berated himself. She was so young, her whole life ahead of her; there was no way she could care for a man so old. 

He grunted. She was nearly his son's age, barely few years older. He shook his head and watched her go, clearing his mind for the task ahead.

* * *

As the eclipse cleared, the only beauty he could see was hers.

"Now _that's_ the O.Z. I remember," she mused. He smiled.

If only she knew…

As all was done and over, the four royals turned from the balcony. The aged queen met his eyes. She smiled. "Askadelia," she said, "let's fix this mess, shall we?" The elder princess smiled sheepishly. The queen led her daughter and husband out by the hands, calling out to Glitch. "Ambrose, bring your viewer friend. Come along."

Glitch followed, dragging a terrified Raw behind him. "Nothing to be afraid of, Raw. She's wonderful! You'll see." Glitch was all too eager to be back in the service of his queen.

Soon they were alone. He turned and glanced at her. She smiled at him and his heart fluttered.

"Thank you, Tin Man," she said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

He looked down at his hat as he twirled it in his hands. He laid it on the ground and rose back to full height, still not looking at her. "Thank you, kid," he replied. "For making the O.Z. what it's supposed to be." He wished he could stop calling her "kid".

She nodded, turning back to the balcony. He stepped forward to stand beside her.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "that your wife couldn't see it."

He smiled sadly, feeling that pain well anew. "She saw it," he whispered. "She would never have missed it."

DG turned to him. "I'm sorry, Cain. I wish things were different. I wish she were here with you. I know she made you happy."

He stared ahead. "I have my son," he replied. She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's not the same."

He took her hand from his shoulder and held it in his, turning to face her. His stormy blue eyes met hers and he sighed. "It doesn't matter, kiddo."

Damn his masculine pride.

He brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?" She was so young.

"Because I have you," he mumbled. Her evident confusion deepened on her face.

"I don't understand."

He turned his face away, toward the two suns. "Neither do I, kiddo. Neither do I."

He felt her fingers on his chin and he looked back at her. Her confusion had melted into concern. "What's wrong, Cain?" she asked. He turned his body to face her fully, taking her other hand.

"I honestly don't want to tell you, DG."

"Why not?"

He chuckled. "Because it's pure idiocy."

She shook her head. "Nothing you can say is idiocy. I think I've heard everything in the past few days." At this he laughed, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I suppose you're right, princess."

She prodded him, "So what is it?"

He sighed, dropping her hands and looking away again, this time toward the doorway, aching for it to be closer so he could bolt. He decided he'd might as well tell her.

"I think I love you, DG."

He could feel her eyes widen in the short distance between them. "You…" she breathed, "What?"

He shook his head, looking back at her. "No… I know I love you, DG."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Your wife—"

"Is gone. I'll never forget her; never stop loving her, but she's gone. I can't live hanging on to memories."

"What about your son?"

He chuckled. "He was the one that made me see how I felt."

"But I'm… And you're—"

"Old. I know."

She smiled. "No, you're not old. I just… Where did this come from?"

He shrugged. "Where does love ever come from? The heart. Listen, DG, I understand if you don't—"

He couldn't finish because at that moment her lips were on his and her hands were on his face and his heart was racing and…

When she pulled away he could only stare. Her fingers stroked his cheek.

"I do," she whispered. "I thought I was crazy. That's why I didn't understand at first.

He smiled; she smiled back.

"I love you, Cain."

He pulled her to him, hugging her tight. "I love you, too, DG." He nuzzled her hair as everyone outside the doorway gave a great, "Awww," and rushed in to join the embrace.


End file.
